


The rescue mission

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [66]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rescue mission

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://gobletdays.tumblr.com/post/138240499061/the-second-doodle-of-the-day-more-whiterose-of
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/4a7teu/eyes_on_me_ice_queen_gobletdays_on_tumblr/

Weiss sighed as she tapped away at the keyboard. Her receptionist job was as boring as ever.

She paused, resting her head on her hand, taking a moment to fantasize running away and finding her friends...

But her father had restricted access to her Dust, and Weiss was sure that she had a tail.

She refocused her eyes as she found someone in front of her desk.

"Ah! Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, instantly recognizing the happy face inspecting her.

"Hi, Weiss!" Ruby chirped.

"Ruby! How did you... Why are you... You're here!" Weiss said, confusion turning to joy.

"Yep!" Ruby said, vaulting the desk and landing in Weiss' lap.

Weiss' eyes widened as she saw people start to look.

"Ruby!" She hissed. "I'm trying to work! Do you have any idea wha-"

Ruby put a finger on Weiss' lips, silencing her.

"Weiss, would you rather sit here all day or come on an adventure?" Ruby replied.

"But I don't have Myrtenmaster or any supplies." Weiss replied. "And I think I'm being watched."

"Well, I sent Jaune, Ren and Nora to get your stuff whilst I went to get you."

"You're robbing my father's estate? Are you crazy?" Weiss gasped.

"Ren's basically a Ninja. Nora's there if they need to go loud, and Jaune's the getaway driver."

The sound of a car's screeching tires drifted into the lobby.

"And that's our que. Come on Weiss, I'm kidnapping you!"

Ruby leapt off Wiess and grabbed the back of her chair.

"Relax, or you'll get whiplash." Ruby instructed. "Hand on the armrests!"

"Wait, Ruby, what are yoooooooo~" Weiss began, but Ruby activated her semblance and propelled Weiss' chair down the lobby, leaving a trail of rose petals and Weiss' exclaimation behind.


End file.
